fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Hey, it's me, the unknown user! Well, hi. This is my first work here and... Eh, never mind. This is the typical "Mario and Luigi RPG with Wario and Waluigi thrown in it." Sorry for my lack of originality, but I have a long time with this idea in my mind and yess, I'll do it. Sorry for the lack of images, I'm not very good with those... Note: The real game's name is WMario & WaLuigi: Quartet Invasion, but adding that in the title was impossible... I think. Note 2: If you have a question, complain, suggestion or whatever, feel free to ask here or in the comments. I'll not bite you (perhaps). Oh, and before starting. Yes, my English tends to be bad so don't kill me please. ---- WMario & WaLuigi: Quartet Invasion (known as Mario & Luigi RPG 6: Four for One in Japan) is a game in the Mario & Luigi series. The game take place in both the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland, where Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi are chasing down the evil alien Tatanga in order to rescue Princess Daisy and save both kingdoms. Story Soon... Gameplay The overall gameplay is almost the same as previous entries of the franchise, though with two new characters in the story, Wario and Waluigi. As always, Mario and Luigi are controlled with the (A) and (B) buttons, while the new pair is controlled with (X) and (Y), respectively. Much like the brothers, Wario and Waluigi possess abilities used in the overworld for further exploration and advancement in the story. The game takes place in both the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland, meaning that there are two worlds to explore. Both duos can visit and explore the two Kingdoms, although there are areas only reachable by a specific pair. Battle System To start a battle, Mario, Luigi, Wario or Waluigi must touch an enemy or perform a First Strike by jumping or hitting the enemy with their hammers/mallets in the overworld. Since the game is a turn-based RPG, the player and enemies take turns attacking each other. There are five attacks categories: Jump, Hammer/Mallet (Mario and Luigi or Wario and Waluigi, respectively), Bros/Duo Attacks (same as Hammer/Mallet), Item, and Flee. If the player loses a battle and tries again, the Hint option appears, which gives certain clues about the enemies' attacks and weakness. In addition, the Level-Up Roulette makes a return, allowing the option of raising specific stats after leveling-up. Mario & Luigi's Battle System As mentioned, Mario and Luigi can start a battle by jumping, striking or simply touching an enemy. The Bros. battle system remains almost untouched from previous titles. They must jump, hit and defeat enemies while avoiding the attacks of these though counter-attacks. The badge system makes a return after its absence from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. It works identically as its predecessor in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Wario & Waluigi's Battle System The battles for the wacky duo are nearly identical to the Brothers'. However, there are some differences: *Wario only can launch a single jump, unlike Mario, Luigi and Waluigi who can use a Double Jump while attacking enemies. However, this jump results in Wario creating a shockwave which damages all enemies half the damage of the attack except airborne enemies. Additionally, if Wario attacks the aforementioned airborne enemies, the shockwave will not be created. *Speaking of airborne enemies, thanks to his stature, Waluigi has the ability of hit them with his mallet, an action otherwise impossible for Mario, Luigi and Wario. *While jumping during a counterattack, Wario can inflate himself to stay longer in the air, much like Paper Mario from the previous entry. *As Wario, Waluigi has a new way to evade attacks. Sometimes, Waluigi must crouch to avoid certain attacks from enemies. This is possible by moving down the Circle Pad. Status Effects Status effects can be caused by enemy attacks, items, badges, Bros/Duo Attacks, or the attributes of equipped gear. Some increase/decrease Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi's stats and some them from attacking. Those which raise and lower stats will stack with all other status effects with the exception of raising a currently lowered stat (or vice versa). All of these effects can be cured with a Refreshing Herb. I'll do the list later. Ranks Mario & Luigi's Ranks *Mushroom Rank - Levels 1 to 5 *Shell Rank - Levels 6 to 11 *Boomerang Rank - Levels 12 to 18 *Flower Rank - Levels 19 to 26 *Leaf Rank - Levels 27 to 35 *Star Rank - Levels 36 to 45 *Rainbow Rank - Levels 46 to 100 Wario & Waluigi's Ranks *Coin Rank - Levels 1 to 5 *Ball Rank - Levels 6 to 11 *Block Rank - Levels 12 to 18 *Racket Rank - Levels 19 to 26 *Garlic Rank - Levels 27 to 35 *Lightning Rank - Levels 36 to 45 *Storm Rank - Levels 46 to 100 Special Attacks This time, Special Attacks are divided in two categories: Bros Attacks (for Mario & Luigi), and Duo Attacks (for Wario & Waluigi). Mario's Bros Attacks *3D Red Shell *Yoshi Feast *Jet-Board Dash *Metal Mario *Asteroid Rush Luigi's Bros Attacks *Fire Flower *Drill Shell *Poltergust 3000 *Static Carpet *Mix Flower Wario's Duo Attacks *Spiny Shell *Dragon Pot *Poison Mushroom *Bob-omb Break *Wario-Man Garlic Waluigi's Duo Attacks *Ice Flower *Chain Chomp Rodeo *Football Missile *Whack-a-monster *Super Bumper Car Out-of-battle Techniques The four heroes can use some techniques out of battle. All of the following techniques must be learned by progressing in the game, except for jumping. Mario's Out-of-battle Techniques These moves start with the A button. *Jump *Hammer *Spin Jump *Bros. Ball *Pump Mario Luigi's Out-of-battle Techniques These moves start with the B button. *Jump *Hammer *Mole Mario and Mini Mario *Ball Hop *Side Drill Wario's Out-of-battle Techniques These moves start with the X button. *Jump *Mallet *Waluigi Cake *Magnet Pull *Waluigi Propeller Waluigi's Out-of-battle Techniques These moves start with the Y button. *Jump *Mallet *High Jump *Super Kick *Torpedo Swim Locations Mushroom Kingdom *Princess Peach's Castle *Flat Meadows *Mushroom Grove *Wet Wet Jungle *Chillwind Plains **Tatanga's Factory *Back Highlands **Charcoal Summit *Bowser's Castle *Bowser's Airship Sarasaland *Birabuto Kingdom **Birabuto Pyramid *Easton Kingdom **Easton Ruins *Muda Kingdom **Muda Underwater Caverns *Chai Kingdom **Chai Haunted Tower *Tatanga's Space Station Items Enemies Bosses * Mario and Luigi's Boss Battle. ** Wario and Waluigi's Boss Battle *** Both pairs' Boss Battle. Differences from other Mario & Luigi games *A Wiggler isn't battled as a boss. This is lampshaded by one of the Wigglers living in Mushroom Grove Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Role-Playing Games